Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2)
PrinceKodi's Second Pet Style of Labyrinth II Cast * Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Sarah Williams/Son Sarah * Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Chris Kratt * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Jareth * Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) as The Antarctic Queen * Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as Face-Huggers * Various Baby Dragons as Chestbursters * Shendu's Dragon Minions (Jackie Chan Adventures) as The Xenomorphs * Hyp, Mutt and Nud (The Land Before Time) as Llort * Smaug (The Hobbite Series) as Jafar * The Red Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Ursula * Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as Rasputin * Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness) as Daolon Wong * ?????????????? as Chet * Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Grid * Rango as Hoogle * Draco (Dragonheart) as Ludo * Master Croc (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Sir Douglas * Max (The Little Mermaid) as Ambroscious * Mushu (Mulan) as Stanley * Shining Armor (MLP) as King Yemma * Mighty Mouse as Son Goku * Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Chi Chi * Danger Mouse as Son Gohan * ????????????? as Videl * ????????????? as Son Goten * ????????????? as Valeasse * Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Garret * Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Kayley * Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) as Pocahontas's Spirit * Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Martin Kratt * Tanya Mousekowitz (An American Tail II/Fievel's American Tails) as Bulla * Reed Daley (An American Tail IV) as Trunks * Papa Mousekowitz (An American Tail) as Vegeta * Mama Mousekowitz (An American Tail) as Bulma * Adult Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Elinowy * Wellington (The Wombles) as Taran * ????????????? as Daffers * ??????????? as Freddie * ?????????? as Prince Phillip * ??????????? as Aurora * ??????????? as King Hubert * Surly (The Nut Job) as Adam * Andie (The Nut Job) as Belle * ??????????? as Maurice * ????????????? as Mrs. Jenkins * Orinoco (The Wombles) as Prince Derek * Nellie the Elephant as Princess Odette * ?????????? as King Arthur * Madame Gasket (The Wombles) as Queen Uberta * Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who 2008) as Irene Williams * Po's Father (Kung Fu Panda II and III) as Robert Williams * Kid Po (Kung Fu Panda) as 3 Year Old Toby * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Sir Ruber * Bathseba Silverwing (Silverwing) as Donita * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dabio * Goth (Silverwing) as Gaston * Throbb (Silverwing) as Le'Fou * Scuttlebutt (An American Tail III) as Lord RotHobart * Lahwinie (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Madame Zelda * Chief McBrusqe (An American Tail III) as Cal * Mouse (Golath II) as Zach Varmitach * Mr. Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Turles * Mr. Grasping (An American Tail III) as Raditz * Sally Ratmousen (Geronimo Stilton) as Gravitina * The Big One (Jurassic Park) as Gnorga * Mr. Richfield (Dinosaurs) as Bojack * Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as Cooler * Metal Beak (Owls of Ga'Hoole) as King Cold * Drake (The Peeble and the Penguin) as Kuriza * King Sombra (MLP) as Super Android 13 * Lord Tirek (MLP) as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Cell * Raccoon (The Nut Job) as The Colonel * Cardinal (The Nut Job) as Edgar Balthazar * Rat King (Penguins of Madagascar) as Herman Cortez * Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as King Spinosaurus * Carnotaur (Dinosaur 2000) as The T-Rex * Cool Grey Sharptooth (Land Before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) as Carcarodontosaurus * Allosaurus (Land Before Time 6) as Allosaurus * Dragonfly (Dinosaur Planet) as Tarbosaurus * Yutyannuses (The Land Before Time) as Daspletosaurus * Parasaurolophus (Jurassic Park Series) as The Corythosaurus Herd * Stegosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as The Ankylosaurus Herd * Compysgnathus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as The Compys * Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park) as The Dilophosaurus * Venatosaurus (King Kong 2005) as The Velociraptors * Dimetrodon (The Land Before Time) as The Megalania * Ferrucutus (King Kong 2005) as Bull Archaeopotamus * Mr. Three Horn (The Land Before Time) as The Triceratops * Aladar (Dinosaur 2000) as The Therizinosaurus * Sarcosuchus (Land Before Time: The Longneck Migration) as The Sarcosuchus * Brachiosaurus (Jurassic Park Series) as The Brachiosaurus * Apatosauruses (Jurassic World) as The Argentinosaurus * Sea Monster (Dinosaur Planet) as The Pliosaurus * Warren T. Cat (An American) as Chief Wuttso * Warren T. Cat's Cats (An American Tail) as The Natives * Fran Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) as King Spinosaurus's Mother * Hatched Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as Baby King Spinosaurus * Dragon (Skunk Fu) as The Xenomorph King * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as The Matriarch * Female M.U.T.O. (Godzilla 2014) as The Acheron Queen Scenes * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 1: Opening Title/Prologue/Mighty Mouse and Pearl Pureheart arrived in Piermtom * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 2: A Rude Kangaro/Jenny's True Birth Parents/Story of the Past * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 3: Shendu's New Life/Smaug, Red Death, Malefor, Ke-Pa, Hyp, Mutt and Nud appear in Shendu's Kingdom * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 4: Goodbye Piermton * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 5: Shendu's Flashback of his Defeat/Plan of Revenge * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 6: "Welcome to your Birth Place"/The Breakin/Heading to West City/New Mission * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 7: Meet Timmy Brisby/"A Whole New World"/Delivery to Ratigan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 8: In Dinoland/Delivery to Scuttlebutt/Forget Nots * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 9: Delivery to Raccoon/Talk about Jenny McBride/Invitation * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 10: Treaspass in Raptor World/"The King of Mean"/Hyp, Mutt and Nod's Trial * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 11: Getting Ready for the Ball/Gathering/"Be Prepared" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 12: The Ball Dance/"You Can't Keep a Good Prince Down"/Hyp, Mutt and Nod gets Timmy and Jenny * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 13: Entering the Base/The Demon Hive/Meet Uncle Grasping and Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 14: "Toxic Love"/The Future Breakup/Martin and Tanya overhears the Death Plan/The Deal * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 15: Martin and Tanya warns their family's/A Drunken Celebration/The Searching Party * Lahyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 16: A Sea Monster killed Timmy and Jenny on the Dock/In Heaven/"Let's Make Music Together" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 17: The Heaven Test/"Sidekicks"/Angry Shendu * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 18: In Virginia/The Arrival/Basil and Mighty Mouse's Argument * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 19: Shendu plans a War between Basil and Mighty Mouse * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 20: United/Meet Miss Kitty Mouse * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 21: Ratigan nearly killed Timmy and Jenny/Reed Daley killed Ratigan/Jenny's Sentence to Death * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 22: Mighty Mouse and Papa started the War/"If I never knew you" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 23: Hyp, Mutt & Nod had Returned/Savages/ Miss Kitty Mouse Talks Sense into Timmy Brisby * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 24: Timmy stops Basil from Accusingly killing Jenny McBride/Shendu shoots Orinoco * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 25: Orinoco's Funeral/Wellington and Teresa's Wedding/Timmy's Marriage Proposal * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 26: Shendu nearly feed Hyp, Mutt and Nod to a Sea Monster/Shendu's New Plan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 27: Jenny McBride prepares for the Wedding/Shendu and Hyp, Mutt & Nod nearly shoots Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 28: Pearl's Vow/Shendu Scolds Hyp, Mutt and Nod/About Dino Land * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 29: The Perfect Sacrifice/Dinoland/Pearl is chased by a Dilophosaurus/Pearl find the Gang * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 30: Indominous Rex takes Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 31: The Searching Party/Dimetrodon Attack * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 32: Jenny McBride escapes Indominous Rex/Jenny McBride in Tears * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 33: Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu finds Jenny McBride/The Apatosaurus Nesting Ground * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 34: The Stegosaurus Herd/Indominous Rex Strikes Again * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 35: Sleep in the Trees/The Tall Grass/ * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 36: "If I Did'nt have You/Ferructus and I ndominus Rex attacks the Heroes * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 37: Morning Call/Jenny McBride, Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu find a Way/Shendu plans to go depeer in the Jungle * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 38: Building Camp/"Looks like I Got Me a Buddy * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 39: Carnotaur Chase/Aladar fights off Carnotaur/Indominous Rex Kills Aladar/Difficult Shelter * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 40: Venatosauruses Chases Raccoon & Cardinal/"Far Longer than Forever"/The Big One's New Plan * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 41: Martin and Tanya's Moment/Indominus Rex attacks Again * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 42: The Sounds of Help/Indominous Rex vs Dragon Narissa/Hidden from Indominous Rex * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 43: Capturing the Family's/"In the Dark of the Night" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 44: Timmy's Escape Plan/Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox)'s plan of marrying Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 45: Shendu's Minion Attack/Mushu is Lost * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 46: Captured/Timmy and Jenny United/Battling Shendu's Minions * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 47: Rat (Fantastic Mr, Fox) knocked out/Papa's Sacrifice * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 48: Mushu's Decision/Indominous Rex Rises * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 49: Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride battles Shendu/Indominous Rex vs Dragon Narissa (Round 2) * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 50: A Grasshopper attacked Jenny McBride/Shendu vs Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox)/Shendu's Death * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 51: The Base Destroyed/Timmy Brisby kills Rat (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 52: Indominous Rex attacks and Kills Hubert * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 53: Grasshopper Problem/Miss Kitty Mouse Cures Jenny McBride * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 54: Dragon Narissa gives birth to Baby Spike/Jenny Wakes Up * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 55: Mew Members/Timmy Brisby marries Jenny McBride/Hyp, Mutt and Nod's new Job/The Big one in the Afterlife * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 56: Wedding Dance/The Last Visit/The End Credits Part 1: "If we Hold on Together" * Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) part 57: The End Credits Part 2: "Far Longer Than Forever" Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceKodi Pet Category:Pet Style Category:Version 2 Spoofs Category:Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride